Georgia Westlake
'Georgia Westlake '''is a guest character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She is a rival to New Directions as a member of Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline. She will make her first appearance in Temptation as competition to Tiffany Winters. Georgia was created by user DrewlovesKuinn, and is portrayed by Daveigh Chase known for her role as Lilo in the animated Disney series, ''Lilo & Stitch ''and her role in ''Donnie Darko ''and ''S. Darko. Biography Georgia went through a lot in her life. Her mother was a junkie, her father was a bulimic alcoholic who spent his life drinking and retching. When Georgia was two, she was taken into social care, and was rehomed. For a while, everything seemed alright in that home. She had a loving mother, and two adoptive sisters. There was no father. Or... there was... but no one spoke of him. He lived in the basement, hidden away from the world. No one knew of his existance except his family. The two biological daughters of his were credited as father: unknown. He didn't have a birth certificate either. Georgia's one rule for living there was to never go into the basement where he worked. Of course, Georgia being the sweet girl she was, didn't dare. Until she was seven years old. Daringly, she ventured into his basement... to find dead bodies scattered around the room. Her adoptive father was illegally disecting bodies, or so she thought, until she found the back room, where she watched in silence as her father murdered one of her sisters. That moment deeply scarred her, but she did not scream. From that moment on, Georgia had never been the same. She had left the basement as if nothing had happened. She began to rebel at school, taking her emotional pain out on everyone. Teachers... students... it got too much for her so many times. She had this one paticular bully... she made her life hell. Georgia took it for months... years... until she was fourteen. She lost it. So bad. She pushed the girl off a bridge and onto a train track. Georgia knows she accidentally killed her, everyone at their school knew, but it couldn't be proved it was done deliberately. She was let off with it on reasonable doubt. No one treated her the same, so she transferred. She's still not the same. She can't trust anyone. Personality Georgia is a rather quiet girl, preferring to stay to herself amongst the busy entails of High School. She isn't what one would describe as a 'loser,' but she definetley has some of the attributes. She's not very popular either, she's more of a mix between the two. She has a few popular friends, and a few unpopular friends. She's not in any clubs either. However, Georgia does have a bad past that she likes to keep under wraps, one of the reason she's so quiet. See, Georgia didn't used to be such a quiet person. At her middle school and high school before she transferred here, she was infamous for... quite a lot of things. Appearance Georgia has long, slightly matted dark brown hair. It cascades down her back and shoulders, resting at breast length. The hair has highlights of a lighter, honey brown, going down the sides. She has piercing blue eyes that sparkle in the light. She has an average nose and nice looking lips. Songs Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rival Group Members Category:Minor Characters